


Won't Hurt a Bit

by surskitty



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surskitty/pseuds/surskitty
Summary: After the fight with Sakahagi, Chiaki gets help from a different source.
Relationships: Hayasaka Chiaki/Louisa Ferre
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Won't Hurt a Bit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laylah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/gifts).



> Happy Chocolate Box, Laylah! You had excellent prompts, ehehe. Have some sexual tension!

Chiaki lies on her back, injured and gaining more than just a new arm. Louisa leans over her, predatory with her hand at Chiaki's neck. There are worse things Chiaki's done than listen to a woman both powerful and beautiful, who promises her another chance to show her will is stronger than that doll's, strong enough to make a new world.

She won't regret it, one way or another.


End file.
